The How-To Guide to this Wikia!
While it is assumed that you will learn everything you have to just by helping out in the wiki slowly, there are some things that can be explained here that you wont learn anywhere else. These are a collaboration of ideas that could prove useful and since there is no other place to find them this is the spot! Things about Editing Editing in the wiki is probably the most major thing to do. There are some things to be familiar with that could end up helping you keep the wiki nice and cool looking. Member-Only Pages There are some places in this wiki that can only be edited by a member. These are people who have created an account, and verified their e-mail address. While most pages in the wiki are generally made for everyone to edit, some are locked into Member-Only to prevent vandalism. The most common ones are Dungeons and the PMU Playerbase. Page restrictions are added by the PMU Wikia staff. Dungeons Dungeons are a major part of the game with new dungeons being added in every so often. Most dungeons have a lot of content so an organized way of creating dungeon pages has been established and can be accessed here. Things to Do The wiki will never be complete! This is an ongoing war that will never end. With new content and new players joining the game regularly there is always something to edit or add in, however there are some major things that anyone can do if they feel like it. Players and Members *Editing: Tanren Chambers **Some Tanren Chambers items need to be checked since the rollback changed a few items. *Editing: List of Recruitable Pokémon **Add missing recruit rates, and new recruits. *Editing: Mystery Eggs **Add missing Mystery Egg Pokémon or locations. *Editing: PMU Items **Editing: Family Items ***Add in names of items with their effects for missing Pokémon, along with the sprites. *Editing: Moves **Add in as many moves to each section available. The moves have been separated into different move types, so get familiar with them. **Also add to the general list of moves. *Editing: Tips from Players *Fixing up dungeon pages as well as update their general outline to look more like the current template. *Add missing Secret Room images and items. *Provide feedback on pages. *General grammer checks (irony intended.) Staff and Admins *Update front page **This includes adding in new dungeons to the slideshow. **This includes getting a more detailed over world map. **This can mean to add a News section to the front page as well as other features. *Be vigilant for vandalism. Report it if you see it. *Keep a constant back up, we do not want massive rollbacks on another PMU format. **Add the PMU 7 category to all pages since this makes backing up simpler Well, there are other to-do things, but these are probably the most needed. Things to Reference Message Walls Well even with all that said there are probably things that one can't just do or perhaps you have no idea how to do it. The best option for this dilemma is to contact various people on their message wall. Which is basically a place you can ask questions for the person to answer. The places you can ask such questions would be Message Wall. When making your first edit, whichever Admin made the most recent edit will greet you with an automated on your message wall. Feel free to reply to that thread or, check this small list of active editors you could reach out to for help personally: *Shadow Lucario (Admin) *Deleca (Admin) *Veezo Discussions A great way to get a general input on something when you have a question or suggestion is to go to the It place has several categories that are all dedicated to the wiki. News and Announcements This is something good for staff members when they want to inform of the Wikiers about a major change or development. By highlighting a thread you can have everyone get a message about it so that way more people will view it... Probably. Wikia Discussion This is a place that one can make a thread to talk about the wiki. It is not a place for questions but rather a place to talk about various pages and stuff. Wikia Suggestions If you have an idea about something that will be interesting but are not sure if it will be something that is accepted, or something you want to near the community's input on then make a thread here. Wikia Questions When there is a problem or something that you have no idea on how to do then ask away here. Even though you might not get an answer because the forums are basically dead...its worth a shot! Wikia Discord The Wiki Discord server is the best place to get a quick response when in doubt. The invite can be found on the front page and on the fandom rail to the right! Things Left Unsaid There is probably a lot that has not been covered by this page alone. However by going around and helping the wiki out in various places the knowledge about what to do will naturally come. So good luck! Category:Help Category:PMU 7 Category:Guide Category:Organization